She's gone, and now it's my heartache
by lacrosselady2525
Summary: Rosalie's POV, about a sister nobody knew about. Edward and Rosalie bonding. Really good actually. R&R! Fluff warning


Hi all, this is my first fanfic! Thanks for reading. R&R!

Disclaimer: Only thing I own here is the plot, unfortunately. I heart Twilight! REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Edwards POV

I came running home after my trip to Denali, knowing nobody would be home. I had left for Denali because my _singer_, Bella Swan, was in my class, and I couldn't take it! I got to the house, but heard sobbing coming from upstairs. I couldn't hear their mind except for I could tell that it was dry sobs, so it was probably a vampire. I entered the house slowly, and heard that the sobbing was from upstairs. I went up, and heard it coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Was it possible that Rosalie had taken a minute _not_ to look at herself, I thought bitterly. Rosalie and I had always had the sibling-rivalry thing going on. I wondered why she wasn't at school. I peeked inside, and saw Rosalie, curled into a ball on her bed, looking at a picture. I walked in and sat on her bed, and curled my arms around her in a comforting hug. I hated seeing her like this, weak, under confident, and alone. I knew something must be up. I heard her think, _Oh Bella, I miss you! I miss my best friend, my sister! Look at what I have become!_ I decided that she didn't need to know that I had looked into her mind.

"Rose, what's wrong? You can tell me." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up, her eyes red and puffy, and I saw the black and white photograph. It had her and another girl, with their arms slung around each other's shoulder. I had never seen Rosalie so happy.

She took a big calming breath and replied, "This is my sister, Bella Marie Hale."

I gasped, and hugged her tightly, lifting her right side up so we were both sitting on her bed. She continued, "Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Hale. I just couldn't take it. I ran from school. I miss her so much." She whispered the last sentence.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Rosalie. I'm sorry." I said. Why hadn't she thought of Isabella before? Did Emmett or Alice or Esme know about them?

She broke out in sobs again, and continued once more. "Today was her birthday. I was caught off guard when Bella said that her full name was Isabella Marie Swan. She was talking to Angela Weber at the time, and nobody noticed me run."

I hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry Rose."

She sighed and whispered, "She would hate me. At first when I was a vampire, I pretended to be so mean and self-centered so nobody would know that I was hurting all the time. I guess I tried too hard, and now that really is me, self-centered and vain." She broke down again, and suddenly, I felt so guilty about calling her vain, and I now knew why she blocked her mind whenever anyone said that kind of thing.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, wanting to make up for all the times I hurt her, calling her names, and assuming that she had always been bratty.

"No, it's fine. She died last year, from cancer. That hunting trip I had refused company on was really her funeral. It was in Rochester, which was why I was gone for a week." She sobbed again into her hands, and I remembered how worried we were when she said she would be gone so long. She said she wanted 'alone time' and that she wanted rare prey. Nobody argued, because Jasper had told us she had been in a large depression all week. "Let's go back to school, before Emmett freaks." She sighed.

"Ok, I'll get the Volvo." I replied, and we stood up. She walked towards the door and then I called after her, "Rosalie, if you need anything, I'm here."

She looked back at me and smiled. "Thanks Edward, that means a lot to me."

We walked out the door and headed towards the Volvo. I thought about all the families vampires must have left behind when they changed. Vampires involuntarily lose mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, spouses, and they don't even remember them. Who would give their family willingly up?

**Cliffie! I might add on more, but I had really wanted a Rosalie and Edward bonding moment. If I add, it will be Rosalie telling Bella **_**this**_** is why Rosalie resented her. Or Edward telling Bella that it was nothing personal, Edwards POV here, etc. Thanks, lurve you all! But first I need reviews!**


End file.
